


Kissing Hours

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: A shy request for kissing.





	Kissing Hours

“Crow,” Will said his name softly.

 

The two were sitting on the sofa after having eaten a late lunch. On the coffee table in front of them were two cups of half-consumed tea.

 

“Hm?” Crow looked up from the gardening magazine he was reading.

 

Will shyly rubbed the tip of his nose, curling back into the sofa as his shoulders went stiff. “I was wondering if you could spoil – indulge me for a moment?”

 

Chuckling, Crow flipped the magazine shut in one hand then dropped it down onto the floor. “You don't have to ask for that.” He smiled, tilting his head as he spun on his hip to face Will. “What is it?”

 

“Well,” Will paused, lowering the volume of his voice, “it seems that the mouth is the one place on the human body where it's um... extra sensitive to, to, sensitive um,” Will swallowed nervously, “kisses.”

 

Crow chuckled at Will's shy pauses. _Whatever the heck he's getting at, it sounds super fun! He's cute._

 

Will stopped for a moment to look at Crow's smiling face turn into a suave expression. He twisted his right hand in his left, squeezing his fingertips. “I was wondering what it's like to kiss for a long time?” He paused, looking to the cups of tea. “Apparently, you could kiss the person you … for hours.” As Will censored himself, he touched his fingers to his lips to try and say his thought without it sounding like a ludicrous request.

 

“Yeah.” Crow raised his brows. “I could kiss you for hours. You wanna try now?”

 

“N-now?” Will finally looked Crow in the eye, startled. His blue eyes were sparkling with anticipation housed by his ivory skin and framed neatly by his dark hair and eyebrows.

 

“Yeah,” Crow patted the spot of sofa right next to him, his smile returning. “You don't have any meetings to do for the rest of the day, right?”

 

“No.” Will nodded, his cheeks flushing pink to match his hair.

 

“Then now's the perfect chance! No one's going to be around.” Crow smiled brightly, patting the spot more vigorously to encourage Will like he was a cat.

 

Will looked at the tea once more, then back to Crow. _Well, I do_ want _to. And, there's nothing wrong – he wants to, too – so... Yes._ Will exhaled until his chest caved, then he shifted up and slid closer to the other young man. Once Will was right next to Crow, Crow leaned in close until his nose brushed Will's blushing cheek. Will shut his eyes shyly, but tentatively turned his face until he could feel the edge of Crow's lips. They were a bit chapped from the winter's dry air, but they smelled sweet like the tea they had been drinking.

 

_I hope my lips aren't too chapped._ Will thought absently, once more pinching his pinky finger's nail with his right hand.

 

As soon as Will had approached close enough, Crow planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lower lip. Crow shut his eyes, smiling a bit, and gave him another kiss. He squealed in his thoughts, full of excitement,  _I get to kiss Will for hours~_ He practically sang.

 

Will pulled away, opening his eyes slightly, resting his hand on Crow's left bicep, reaching across his chest. “What if someone does come?” he asked in a whisper.

 

“Hm?” Crow laughed, a bit confused. “We'll just ignore them and keep kissing. The goal is to be _totally_ ,” he wrapped his right arm around Will's shoulders, pulling him closer while his left hand reached up from Will's hand to cup his chin, “into each other.” He went in for another kiss, which Will obliged. “Why don't you sit on me?”

 

“W-wh-w-w—what?” Will gaped at him.

 

“It'll be more comfortable.” Crow answered him bluntly, a sweetness to his words.

 

Will let out a slight whine, but shifted up until he was sitting on Crow's lap. Crow helped adjust Will until Will's feet were down Crow's left leg, so he was slightly twisted to face Crow. Crow cupped Will's cheek, massaging his jaw tenderly while his right hand rested on his hip, his thumb just at the waistband of Will's pants.

 

“I promise, it'll just be kissing.”

 

“Y-you-you're too composed for this!”

 

Laughing, Crow dropped his head forward until it impacted Will's collarbone. “Like hell I am! I'm just as nervous for this as you – just full of excitement. I can't stay all composed and shit right now.”

 

Carefully, Will wrapped his arms around Crow's neck, resting his hands gently on his shoulders.  _He's trembling._ “Uhm.” Will shifted his weight carefully on Crow's legs. “Are you sure... I'm not too heavy for this?”

 

“You're fine.” Crow lifted his head up, giving a chaste kiss on Will's jawline. “The whole point is for me to feel your weight.” Will pouted at Crow's smile. His smile widened before he leaned in to give another kiss to Will's jawline. While his lips sucked a bit of skin gently, his hand carefully groped Will's hip. “Mm, you know, these slacks feel nice and soft.”

 

“You said just kissing.” Will protested with a slight giggle.

 

“I can't if you're head is up there.”

 

“Hm? Oh.” Will shifted his knees a bit so he could arch his back better before tilting his head down to be more comfortably even with Crow's lips. Pleased with the motion, Crow tilted his own head back and kissed Will. He snaked his hand up from Will's jaw to grasp at the hair behind his head, pulling Will to lean more into him.

 

After a few polite kisses, Will lifted his head up to take a breath.  _My whole body is tingling!_

 

“Heh,” Crow chuckled, “I've got goosebumps.” He kissed Will's chin just below his lips.

 

“Can we even keep this up for hours? My head already is pounding.” Will shut his eyes, leaning back down to kiss Crow.

 

“Just don't forget to take breaths, Will,” Crow said after a few kisses.

 

“What about you?”

 

“My heart's about to jump out of my chest.” Crow chuckled, kissing Will again, this time using his hand to apply pressure so Will had to kiss him instead of respond.

 

“Mm, but,” Will tried to speak through the loving kisses he was drowning in. _It feels so good, just this. Just kissing._ “Then, our heads, they'll get, funny.” At every pause, Crow took a chance to kiss Will, muffling him. Will took a gasping breath, his arms squeezing Crow's shoulders.

 

“Stop talkin' and lemme spoil you.” Crow demanded before kissing Will once more, sucking sweetly on his upper lip. The sensation caused Will to shiver, but he let himself be kissed for a moment more.

 

“My thoughts are all fuzzy.” Will gasped, lifting his head away.

 

Crow kissed at the edge of Will's lips repeatedly, never breaking the tempo they had. “Mine too. Like I'm weightless. C'mon, kiss.”

 

“Yeah, weightless.” Will dropped his head down to give Crow another kiss. This time, his posture relaxed from being stiff, and his arms loosened so they were still around Crow's neck, but no longer in the tense position they were before.

 

The two continued kissing, hardly talking, for an hour more. The entire time it was purely kisses as Crow promised. Every now and then his hand would move from Will's head to his shoulder, to holding the edge of arm, and then back again, but he was mindful not to wrap around Will's back in a way that would force him to remain on him.

 


End file.
